What Really Happened
by Twilighter2013
Summary: So, you think that Bella Swan is perfect huh? Well you're wrong. I'm Bella's half sister and I'm going to tell you the real story, not the published garbage that Bella said happened. Now, this all started around the timing of 'New Moon' so I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because this is going to take a while. Jacob/OC Edward/Leah -Bella Bashing!-
1. What Really Happened

Summary: So, you think that Bella Sawn is perfect huh? Well you're wrong. I'm Bella's half sister and I'm going to tell you the real story, not the published garbage that Bella said happened. Now, this all started around the timing of 'New Moon' so I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because this is going to take a while. Jacob/OC Edward/Leah -Bella Bashing!-

**Chapter 1. What Really Happened.**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, I Only Own Avril And My Plot.**_

**...Avril POV...**

Well if I'm going to be telling you what really happened in this story I guess I should introduce myself, and explain how I'm related to Bella Swan.

My name is Avril Chambers, I got my last-name from my mom if you were wondering, you see I was a year old when Bella was born, Charlie is my dad but I have a different mom then Bella. Anyways, about a month after my first birthday Charlie got a phone call from Renee, Renee said that she had given birth to a child and he was the father, just to be sure Renee wasn't lying Charlie went and did a D.N.A test, it turns out he was the baby's father.

Soon after that, my mom found out. She and Charlie had a big fight and broke up. My mom and I moved to L.A, and I didn't hear from him until my fourteenth birthday, he was begging my mom to let me come to Forks and stay for the summer. After about an hour my mom caved in, she asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes about a second after the question.

Mom came with me to Forks, dropped me off to Charlies, told me to be good, that she would E-Mail me every week, and then left.

One thing that Charlie forgot to mention was that there would be someone else there.

That summer sucked! Bella was being whiny and bitchy so I ended up exploring the forest, during that trip I smelt something that smelt like a rotted fruit dipped in bleach, which wasn't much then but I later learned that, that was the scent of a Vampire.

The only good thing about that trip was that I met someone that hated Bella as much as me, I met my cousin Leah! You see my mom is from the Quileute Tribe so only I was related to Leah not Bella, the best part was that she was only a year older then me!

I have to say, I spent the rest of the summer with Leah, Seth and Jacob, and it was way more fun then trying to talk to Bitchy Bella. At the time Jake was thirteen -A about a month younger then me- and we both confessed that we hadn't had our first kiss yet, we told each other that we would be our first kiss. We kissed on the night of Jake's fourteenth birthday, and we kissed once more on the night of my leaving.

The night of my fifteenth birthday I phased into a white wolf, and my mom told me the basics of everything, you know Imprinting, the Cullen's and that I couldn't tell anyone.

Nothing much has happened in between fifteen and eighteen, so I'm going to get to telling the story from my point of view so get ready to hear what really happened.

...Set During The Time Of New-Moon...

I guess there's a good thing about moving back to Forks, one is that I get to see Leah, Seth and Jake. Two is that I get to live with Leah! And Three is that I'll be around more Shifter's.

Okay so let me get everyone's age all straightened away, I'm eighteen now, so Leah's nineteen, Jake's eighteen, Seth is sixteen, and Bitchy Bella is seventeen, wonderful... I wonder if Jake's phased yet, or if Leah has phased.

Apparently Aunt Sue wanted this to be a surprise for Leah because she's been having a rough time lately, I can see how Leah's been having a bad time, considering her long time boyfriend left her for her cousin. I have to say this is the only reason I don't one-hundred percent trust imprinting, it ruins relationships.

Anyways, so since Aunt Sue wanted this to be a surprise for Leah, she told me to go to Charlies house first.

I pulled up into Charlie's driveway, and I was worried instantly. I'd have to see Bella again, Bitchy Bella. Please tell me that she got less annoying after that summer! I don't think I'd be able to handle her if she was any worse.

Mom has a fair amount of money, actually she's loaded! So I guess it wasn't really surprising when I heard Bella asking Charlie where I got that car from, but then another thought crossed my mind, Bella didn't know I was coming! Charlie...

I stepped out of my Black Ferrari f40 spyder, walked to the house and knocked on the hard wooden door.

Charlie answered.

"Hey, Avril! I'm so glad to see you!" He said to me.

"Yeah dad it's great to see you too, but I can only stay for a half an hour, I need to get to Aunt Sue's." I replied.

"Listen, I didn't tell Bella you were coming. She's had a rough time, her boyfriend broke up with her a moved away." He stated.

_'Oh yeah big deal her boyfriend broke up with her! Alert the fucking media!'_ I thought

"Okay. So, can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry come on in."

The house was just as I remembered it, there were pictures of Dad, Mom and I and then pictures of Bella and Dad. There were dishes in the sink, so they must have just ate. And our big black leather couch was still there.

"Hey, Bells can you come down? There's someone here." Dad shouted.

With my Werewolf hearing I heard a ***Thump*** as she hit the floor, I guess she was on her bed. I also heard Bella mumbled a small_ 'Yeah, sure'_ as she walked down the hallway.

When she appeared on the staircase I was shocked, Bella looked very sick, not just upset that her boyfriend dumped her, but sick. She had bags under her eyes and her face looked greenish, her hair was messy, it looked like she hadn't even brushed it, and her expression just looked blank. To put it simply she looked like a zombie.

Her expression didn't change when she saw me, she still looked like an emotionless zombie.

"Hey Bella." I tried, but I only got a nod in my direction.

"Well, dad it was nice to see you and Bella, but I need to get going to Leah's. So I'll see you later."

"See you at Jacob's, we're all going there for supper." Charlie replied.

Bella instantly brightened up at the mention of Jacob's name, is she dating him? No, Charlie said she just got out of a relationship, I swear to God if she's leading sweet Jacob on I'll kill her!

"We are?" She asked, sounding happy.

"Yeah." He answered.

I waved to Charlie and Bella and walked to my car. I needed to keep this girl away from Jake, she is defiantly leading him on. Jacob needs someone better then her. He deserves happiness!

I got down to La Push in no time and quickly remembered the road to Leah's house. I drove up the driveway slowly and quietly so I could surprise Leah, I got out of the car and grabbed the spare key from in under the 'Welcome' mat.

As I opened the door I heard Leah watching TV upstairs, it sounded like she was watching 'MTV's Teen Wolf'. Huh, ironic.

"Who's there?" Leah shouted.

I didn't answer.

"Who the fuck is there?!" Leah then came down the stairs holding a broom.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather a hug instead of a broom to the face." I said.

"Avril?!" Leah asked.

"Yes it's me! Now come over here and give your favorite cousin a hug!" I yelled, while laughing.

Leah smiled and ran over to hug me, we embraced and then let go.

"How long are you in town?" Leah asked me.

"As long as you'll have me!" I replied.

Aunt Sue then entered the house holding my bags, and smiled widely. "Surprise! Leah, Avril is going to be staying with us! Oh, we need to go to Billy's today for supper."

"Really?! You're staying here? With us? Oh my God this is going to be awesome!" Leah shouted and smiled happily.

"I know, it will be just like old times!" I said and smiled, so my face was matching Leah's.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

Leah was about to reply but Seth himself interrupted her.

"Hey mom, is that who I think it is?" Seth asked.

"Yeah! I'm here baby cuz' come on down!" I happily replied.

"Avril! I missed you so much! I know that Leah and Jake did too! You're evil step-sister has him under her spell." Seth said and grinned widely.

You see Seth, Leah, Jake and I always had a theory that Bella was a Witch, one day Seth really did poor water on her to she if she would melt. It didn't work of course, but we still believe that there is a chance that she is a Witch. I really think that she could be a Witch because I'm a Werewolf, and if Werewolves exist then Witches can too!

"Well, I guess we'll need to try to make her melt again." I said slyly.

Seth and Leah smiled devilishly and Aunt Sue and I laughed.

"You're all the same as you were four years ago! Okay, so Seth you'll come with me and Leah you'll go with Avril." Aunt Sue declared.

"Wait mom, why don't we all just go in your car?" Leah asked, suspicious.

"Oh I think you'll have to see it to believe it." She replied.

Aunt Sue was talking about my car, I could tell. I didn't mind her saying that, I took great pride in my car, I loved it. I wouldn't trade my car for anything in the weird supernatural world we live in.

We walked outside and I swear Leah and Seth's jaws nearly hit the ground!

"A Ferrari?!" Seth asked.

I nodded.

"Unfair! Why does Leah get to ride in it?!" Seth complained.

"Because I'm cooler then you. You didn't even realize that this car is limited edition Black, or that it has Red leather seats. You didn't even realize that this is a Ferrari f40 spyder!" Leah explained.

"To put it in simple terms, Leah's cooler then you and she know cars. That is why she is riding with me in my baby." I said.

"Wait did you just call the car 'Your Baby?'" Seth asked.

"Yes, now let's get going." I answered.

Leah followed me to the car and got in. We were at Jake's after a couple of minutes, and we stepped out of my car. Suddenly I heard a deep voice ask me something.

"Avril? Is that you?"

I looked up only to see my first kiss staring me right in the eye.

"Jacob." I said, before my life was changed forever.

Suddenly all the strings that attached things to my life were cut off, My love for my family: Cut, My hatred for Bella: Cut. Strings- No, steel cables, attached me to Jacob.

Then realization hit me: I had imprinted on Jacob Black.

**(A.N) I hope you liked the first chapter, and I'm sorry for making another story, but I got an idea in my head and it wouldn't go away! So now I'm working on three story's! I will keep updating this story because I can see it becoming a really nice story!**


	2. What An Unexpected Day

**Chapter 2. What An Unexpected Day**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight? No, fan-fiction is way better! I wouldn't mind owning Jacob Black though...**_

**Avril POV**

"Avril? Wow, those four years have done you good..." Jacob said, after looking me over.

Well what Jacob had said wasn't a lie, you see when you phase you become taller and toned, just like the guys this happened to us girls too, but while I didn't look like some body-builder the muscles complemented me, I still had a six-pack but I wasn't overly muscled, I just looked toned.

I could tell that Leah and Jacob were about to phase, Jacob looked like he would phase in about a week, his body temperature wasn't quite 108.9 yet, maybe 105, but he was muscled enough to phase. While Leah looked like she would phase any day now, she was about as muscled as me and was around 108.9 as well, she was probably 108 or 107.

"Yeah, I guess just like the most of the guys around here, you and Leah seem to be doing good as well." I agreed.

"Uh, yeah. I have no idea what happened over the last couple months, but it's pretty weird." Jake replied.

_'You think that's weird? Wait until you turn into a giant-ass Wolf!'_ I thought.

"Yeah, it seems that half the people on the reservation has started looking like this." Leah agreed, motioning to Herself, Jacob and I.

We all laughed, agreeing with her statement.

"So Avril, how long are you staying here?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm actually moving here." I exclaimed happily.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" He asked, while laughing, and flexing his bicep.

"Hey!" I defended. "I came back for Leah and Seth too!"

"That's right Mr. Black! She's here for her family! If you want to get Avril you'll have to go threw me and Seth first!" Leah taunghted, and then looked back at Seth -Who was stuffing his face with a muffin- and sighed, while I started snickering.

"Okay, maybe you'll just have to go threw me first... But I put up one hell of a fight, I'm tougher then I look!" She stated, while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Lee, if you're tougher then you look you must be as strong as Super-Man." Jake said, and started joining in on the laughter.

Leah glared at him with fake anger, but after a moment or two, she couldn't hold in her own laughter, so she joined in on our booming laughter.

After about five minutes of laughing like dumb-ass's Jake finally noticed my car. Even at fourteen, Jake was obsessed with cars, so I was kind of worried he'd lost interest in them since it took him a while to figure out what kind of car I had. Jake and I always talked about cars and how he'd open up a car repair business, and that I would be Co-owner.

"Avril, is this a limited edition Black Ferrari f40 spyder?" He asked me.

"Hell yes! I'm surprised it took you this long for you to get that!" I answered.

"Well, in my defense I was caught up in talking to you! I haven't seen you in four years!" Jake defended.

"Come on you guys, the sight of you is laughable. I for one want to eat so I'm heading inside." Leah stated, while chuckling.

"Well, I'm coming with you!" I said, as I ran inside trailing behind her.

Dinner was surprisingly good, it was Turkey Dinner with baked potatoes, vegetables, and gravy. Although it was simple, it proved to be very good, as I said before. We hadn't seen Sam and Emily or, Dad and Bella yet, so I have to say, tonight is going pretty good.

"Hey Jake, where do you think Sam and Emily are?" I whispered to him.

_'Oh shit! I hope I didn't jinx that...'_ I thought, and mentally slapped myself.

Jake sighed, "Speak of the devils and the devils shall come..." he said sadly.

I turned to see what he was talking about, but then I saw _them_, and gasped. Sam was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but that wasn't why I gasped, I gasped because Leah's cousin Emily, had a huge scar on her face, so big that it took over about one whole side of her face.

"Damn it... I jinxed it." I whispered to Jake.

Then, -just to be a fucking piece of shit- Emily came over in front of us with Sam, and kissed him on the lips. Their stupid P.D.A wouldn't have been that bad, but just like that Bitch Emily wanted, Leah turned around at that exact moment. And I'm almost 100% sure that the scar on her face is from a Shifter, so she probably knows about us, and she probably knows that Leah's going to phase soon, too! That bitch must have some sort of planner, so she can ruin Leah's life!

Leah and I started growling, and Emily looked surprised, -I guess she didn't know that I was a Wolf too- and tapped Sam on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, she was probably telling him that we wanted to eat her, but that we couldn't because she needed to make muffins tomorrow.

Sam shoved us of of Billy and Jake's house and brought us out to the forest, I think that Sam thinks that It's my first time phasing. I scoffed at that thought, I've been phasing for three years for God's sake!

"What the fuck Sam?!" Leah yelled.

"Leah, Avril, You need to calm down." He reasoned. Well Sam thinks I'm going to be a New Wolf, then a New Wolf temper he shall get!

"Sam shut the fuck up! I'm not going to listen to you, and you lost all your rights to have Leah listen to you, when you started banging her cousin!" I yelled at him, huh, yelling at Sam is fun.

I was the oldest Wolf here so I was not about to punch Sam, seeing as I've been a Wolf the longest I was stronger then him, and I could end up hurting him, like really bad. I'm pretty sure he'd only been a Wolf for a little less then a year, maybe about half of a year.

"Listen, I saw you two in there. You need to stay away from Jacob for his own safety, you could hurt him." When Sam said that my self-control snapped, you do not tell a Wolf that they have to stay away from their imprint.

I jumped at him, phased in mid-air and tackled him to the ground, I held him there while he was trashing and clawing at me trying to get up, but there was no way he could get out of my grip. I was a pissed off Wolf who had been a wolf for three years, I knew a bunch of different moves and tactics that he wouldn't ever know existed.

The best was to describe me and Sam's fight was kind of like a Alpha and an Omega fighting, I was the experienced Alpha and Sam was the Omega who had no idea what they were up against.

_**Me: Sam, I'm going easy on you for now. But if you ever say a sentence that has my Imprint and Stay away put together, I'll remove your head from your shoulders, got it?**_

**Sam: What are you talking about? You can't fight me! You just phased!**

_**Me: You want to bet Sam?**_

Before he could think anything else, I had him pinned up to a tree, and I was snarling in his face.

_**Me: Not so cocky now are you? I hope you realize that I could kill you if I wanted to.**_

**Sam: But how?**

**_Me: I've been a Wolf for about three years. That's how._**

**Sam: Oh, then I guess you should be Alpha.**

_**Me: I'd love to be Alpha, but I don't know much about running a pack, so I'll let you keep your Alpha status for now, but if I see you abusing your power, I WILL take it from you. Got it?**_

**Sam: Got it.**

Before I could phase back, I heard a new voice inside my head. It was Leah's. I had completely forgotten about her, when Sam said that I had to stay away from my Imprint I lost it. She probably thinks she's going crazy now...

_**Leah: What the heck just happened? Why are you in my head, and why did my cousin and ex-boyfriend just turn into big Wolves?**_

_**Me: Okay Leah you need to listen-**_

_**Leah: Avril? Why are you in my head?**_

_**Me: I'm going to explain that in a second okay? Now listen, we are Shape-Shifters. We are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of the Quileute tribe, remember the stories? Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts.**_

**Sam: However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during Taha Aki's leadership and permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves.**

_**Leah: So we can shape-shift into giant wolves, and hear each others thoughts in wolf form?**_

_**Me: Basically.**_

_**Leah: So why did we phase into, this?**_

_**Me: You see, when a member of the current generation comes across the scent of vampires, their physique will build before they phase for the first time. That's what Billy and the other Elders said, not me.**_

**Sam: We are not sure why you two phased though, only boys are supposed to phase.**

_**Leah: Shut the fuck up Sam! Girls can do anything guys can do!**_

**Sam: Ugh... I didn't mean that Lee-Lee, I just meant that you're the first girls that have phased.**

_**Leah: Okay, so how do I phase back?**_

_**Me: Concentrate on happy thoughts, or think about being human, and doing human things, like picking something up with your hand.**_

_**Leah: Got it.**_

A couple seconds later, all three of us were standing -naked- in our human forms.

"Will you at least be my co-alpha?" Sam questioned me.

"Only if Leah can be my Beta." I agreed, and smiled when he nodded.

Sam walked away, and I walked over to Leah, my She-Wolf cousin.

"Well, Lee. We need to run to your house to get some clothes, so I can get my car back! I bet I can race you there!" I challenged.

Leah smiled and nodded, "You're on, O' wolfey cousin of mine."

We started running toward the house in our wolf form, with the wind running threw our fur, I felt so alive. It was a lot more fun, when you ran with someone else, it gets boring running by yourself all the time.

This was a really unexpected and weird day...

**(A.N) Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I encourage you to review and check out my profile, as I have pictures of Avril and Avril's car put up there! Keep reading!**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 3. Bad Moon Rising.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the toys, I'm just playing in the sandbox.**_

**Avril POV**

It has been about five days since Leah first phased, and since she was a New-Wolf, she wasn't aloud to hang around with anyone unless Sam or me was nearby, so Leah basically only hung out with Jake and I.

Jacob and I had gotten very close since I had imprinted on him, and we had not seen Bella coming around, but I was pretty sure that her boyfriend wasn't back. Sam had told me the story about Bella and her Leechy boyfriend, I still didn't pity her. Leah walked in on her Boyfriend and her second cousin having **'that'** on her own couch. Bella will live.

Anyways, Jacob hadn't phased yet, but it looked like he would really soon, like any day now. I just needed to keep him away from Bella Swan, not because I thought that she'd get him mad, it was because I knew that if I saw her flirting with Jake, I'd lose it.

Jake, Leah, and I had managed to avoid her all day, but I knew that she would somehow appear out of nowhere and start being Bitchy again. Leah and I could smell her, and we were dragging Jake everywhere trying to get away from her. We had all gone to a Carnival in Forks, and Billy -Who was oblivious to our plan- told Bella where we were headed, when we had just left the house. Thank God Leah heard it, or we would have been caught, Jake wanted to go back to get some more money, but I managed to convince him that I'd use my own money.

So now, Leah, Jake, and I were running around The Fork's Carnival, mainly with Leah and I in the lead, and we were just dragging Jake along. While Leah and I sniffed the air trying to find Bella's well hidden scent, and figure out where she had disappeared to.

Then, all of a sudden, Bella Monkey-Flipping Swan appeared out of the blue! This is exactly what I said would happen! Ugh! Why did Leah have to insist that that wouldn't happen? I shot Leah a dirty look, and she sent me an apologetic smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why were you all avoiding me?" Bella asked.

Leah, Jake, and I looked at each-other, we were all unable to answer that question, Jake because he didn't know the real reason of why we were avoiding her, he only thought that I hated her. And Leah and I because we couldn't exactly tell her that we were avoiding her to make sure that I wouldn't phase into a giant wolf in public, and accidentally rip off her head. You know, like you do.

"I see then. You all have wonderful reasons." Bella said, sarcastically.

"Bitch shut up, we were avoiding you for the sake of avoiding you! You're so fucking annoying!" Leah yelled at her.

I looked around, I needed to see if there was an easy escape if Leah, Jacob or me started shaking. It seemed that we were in the back of the Carnival, there were a bunch of wires and stuff scattered around, and I couldn't see anyone inside of the Carnival, because several stages and boxes were blocking us out. Behind me was the forest, it's an easy enough escape, unless Bella follows us.

Leah was shaking, but it wasn't anything to bad. I had to resist the urge to Alpha command her to stand down, I wouldn't let myself do that. I promised her that I wouldn't Alpha command her or Jake, ever.

"Leah..." I warned.

"Don't worry Avril, I won't explode." She replied, and smirked.

**_'Explode'_** was our key word for phase, we only used it when we were around humans, and when we were about to phase, or if we were shaking.

Leah didn't know her boundaries, she didn't know how far they could be pushed without ripping apart, like the rest of her clothes, which would rip if she pushed those boundaries to far. Leah had only phased from anger once, and that was her first time phasing. She must think that she's invincible or something, that she has perfect patience and simply _'__**Can't'**_ phase from anger.

"If you get any worse, I won't hesitate to take you out of here. You're not invincible Leah." I threatened.

Leah looked me over, and realized that I was serious. She nodded, and started trying to calm herself down, while Bella looked from Leah to me, and then to Jacob, who just shrugged, as far as he knew, Leah just had slight anger issues.

"What's wrong with you people?" Bella asked us.

"What's wrong with us? You're the one who went into depression when your boyfriend left you, and know you're stalking us! I think that we should be asking you that question!" Leah answered, avoiding the question just like we avoided the asker.

Bella just stared at Leah wide-eyed.

"Say something bitch!" Jacob yelled at her, and started shaking.

I needed to get Jake out of there fast. He was about to phase to I needed to get him out of here, before he rips the head off my half-sister. I need to get him to the forest! I looked over at Leah, and she nodded. We both ran at Jake, and pushed him into the forest.

"Leah, you need to phase. Go get Sam! Now!" I said to her, when I noticed Jacob was shaking badly.

She nodded, and ran off to phase, while I guided Jake deeper into the forest.

After a minute or two, Leah and Sam appeared, and they both walked over to us. Sam looked Jake over, and nodded at me. We knew that if Jake wanted the Alpha position then it was his, seeing as he was the rightful Alpha.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." Sam said, in a calm voice.

Right when Sam said that, Jake phased, and Leah, and I left to make sure that Bella hadn't followed us into the forest, we walked back down to the Carnival and saw that Bella wasn't there, but when we walked threw the woods when going back up, we saw that she wasn't there either.

I saw that my wonderful Imprint boyfriend was staring at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and then I realized that he had imprinted on me! Jake smiled and walked towards me to kiss me.

After we kissed, Sam cleared his throat, and Jake and I looked at him.

"Jacob, what's your opinion about being Alpha?" He asked.

"I think that I'll be Co-Alpha with Avril, she's a more experienced wolf, so I'll need her help leading the pack. But, you and Leah can be Co-Beta's." Jacob replied, and tried to sound serious.

"Avril, you know that I imprinted on you right?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I know. You know that I imprinted on you right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I have to say, today has been the best day of my life." He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I found my Soul-Mate, the Love of my life, and her name is Avril Chambers. I love you Avril." Jake replied.

"I love you too Jacob." I agreed.

**(A.N) Here we go, chapter three! In which chapter should Edward come back? He's being paired with Leah, as you know, so how will Bella react to that? Tell me in your reviews, please!**

**P.S Sorry for the short chapter! Longer one next time!**


End file.
